The Caged Bird
by TuesdayTerrible
Summary: It all started with a song.
1. Chapter 1

The Caged Bird

A/N: Inspiration from I aint a Judas; and all the other Merle/Beth shippers out there.

* * *

The first time Merle noticed her- was when she came to his aid at the top of the stairs when her sister was demanding he be moved to another cellblock- that it was all his fault anyway. And she had come down the stairs seemingly to his aid.

"Whats the difference whose thought it is? What are we going to do?"

Her voice had a certain charm to it when she talked- but asside from that. He didnt really notice her. He had sized her up just as he had everybody else in the prison, ya know, see the threats, the assets, the relationships- the obvious things. The important things. She was just a teenage girl, seventeen, eighteen at best- and he had written her off as nothing more than a weakling of the one legged farmer, Hershel.

By the end of that day though, Merle Dixon had REALLY noticed her- the day gone, sun set, Andrea in a car that they really shouldnta spared on her way back to deal with the Govenor- that was when he noticed her. When the sky and the prison were dark, candles the only thing casting lights around the prison- everyone feeling awkward and off and just damn weird vibes bouncing off the fucking walls- the girl does something he sure as hell didnt expect.

That night she opened her mouth and this sound beyond her years came out, a full powerful, graceful voice that had lured him into the he emerged he hadnt expected it to be her, he wasnt sure who he had pegged it to be- but he hadnt expected it to be her by any stretch of the imagination.

He watched the way her lips parted just so when she sang, the way her tossled blonde hair fell over her shoulder- the way her face was illuminated by the candles that lay spread out in front of her. He watched until he thought she looked beautiful- and than he no longer felt comfortable doing so, felt like he was staring to long and to hard at a girl that was to young and to innocent for his gaze. So he turned his attention up to the ceiling instead and listened.

That youngest daughter of Hershel's, she was something else. His girls, he had said. Ole man should be proud to have made a girl with a voice like that.

No matter what though, after that night- the annoying thing was- he couldnt STOP noticing her. She didnt plague his thoughts or disrupt his sleep, but he couldnt shake the awareness of her that trampled above the rest of them.

And that in itself was alarming to the oldest Dixon.

.*.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you for all the follows and Favorites- but please my good people- what I would love more than anything in the world is a review. It really would mean the world to me. Pretty please. Now on to more Merle/Beth goodness :)

* * *

.1.

Its not that he was intentionally seeking her out, it was more of the fact he stumbled upon her. The rest of the group was out bidding their goodbyes to Rick, Michonne, and the boy. She had stayed behind unknownest to him, it was the melody that had guided him to her cell- Ricks baby craddled into the crook of her arm.

"Our ma use ta sing that ta Daryl." Merle said hovering in the entrance of the cell making the small blonde jump slightly, her attention averted away from the baby and now directed solely on him. "When he was little."

"Mine too." she said quietly, a pregnant pause before she added. "Did she sing it to you?"

Merle paused. "If she did. I was to lil to member it. Doubt it though."

She paused giving off a nod "I expected you to be more of a hassle than you have been." she stated honestly setting Judith down in her makes-shift crib. "The others see you as quite a threat."

He snickered. "and you dont?" he almost laughed at the mere declearation of offficer fucking friendly fearing him more than this blonde ...blonde...kid was acting. Hell even his own brother approached him with more caution than this chick was. Naive. Thats what she was.

"Well." Beth said quietly. "You carry yourself like you are threatning- positioning yourself at the entrance of the cell, keeping me quarentined here with the baby- but you are talking to me as you would talk to anyone else around here. Not particularly earnest but nice at least. You may very well be the scariest of us all."

He went to make a comment how it might be wise of her to keep her little mouth shut when he felt a rough hand on his shoulder, his brothers eyes staring vehemntally at him.

"Ya need somethin Merle?" Daryl all but growled as Merle stepped to the side availing Beth and 'lil asskicker' in the cell.

"Just talkin to 'er." Merle said cockily, a taunting grin spreading over his features. He wish he felt as confident as he was acting. He wish that small flicker of hurt didnt exsist in his chest – he wasnt doing nother to er, his own brother should know he wasnt a...he wasnt a pedophile. He wasnt gonna do anything to 'er- let alone nothin she didnt want. Yet, here his own blood was looking at him like he was...

_Dogshit_

The anger that engulfed his thoughts burnt the small feeling of hurt to ash and he found himself stomping back to the opposite side of the prison- away from the cell block, away from the rest of em. His arm brushing roughly against someones- the one from Atlanta with the asshole husband- Cathy or somethin.

Hershel blocking his immenent path, and while Merle was many things, he wasnt going to pick on no cripple...a worse off cripple than him anyway.

"Anything we can help you with Merle."

He shifted uncomfortably in front of the old mans gaze. Something bout him he respected though he couldnt put his finger on it and he damn sure wasnt going to admit it or nothing. But he did.

"Naw. Everythings peachy." he said upholding his cheekiness though everything else about his body language screamed repressed anger. Hershel hobbled out of his way and Merle returned to the sanctuary of being seperated from them.

_Pretty girls always had to be stupid._

And he found himself, mentally slapping himself again for using a pussy word to describe that stupid blond headed KID. Girl. Beth. Beth fucking Greene was a fucking child and you dont call children pretty cuz they aint.

_Even if they sing like an angel. _

_ .*._

"Did he bother ya?" Daryl asked as Beth came out of the cell and into the center of the cellblock where her father, sister, Carol and Glenn stood.

"Not at all. He was just talking to me." Beth responded earnestly, though he was out of sight- she could tell he lingered by the gate that seperated him from the rests of the cellblock.

"You dont have to treat him like such a danger. The man has values doesnt he? You said he quoted Matthew."

Beth honestly had know idea why she was sticking up for the man. Even she considered the fact he could be a huge threat- but there was something more about the way he carried himself that intrigued her in the slightest. The way he had just gave her the subtlest information into his and Daryls life. The way he had watched her with Judith- those things had been genuine, they hadnt been a front even if his every other action indicated thats what it was. The look in his eyes told her different and in this world they now lived- she learned to trust her instincts just as everyone else did.

"This is what a man with values does!" Glenn says throwing his arm open, in some grand gesture Beth wasnt sure she understood. "uses human beings as punching bags and play toys?!"

Daryl grit his teeth, despite knowing Glenn was right, the unwillingness to let the comment go was hard and with his short temper things here could get ugly quick. Carol laid a gentle hand on Daryls bicep, pulling his attention to the situation at hand and not Glenns bent out emotions.

Hershell spoke before Daryl could, his voice calm as it always was. "You have to start letting it go Glenn. Daryl has Merle under control and Merle has...well he hasnt been a problem since hes been behind these walls with us. Rick supports this and I do too. We could use the man power around here. Right Merle?"

"Need a lot more than man power ya ask me." Merle huffed on the other side of the room, and beth could see him, leaning against the wall listening into the conversation, arms folded across his chest.

The argument temporarly settled and the shuffling feet in seperate directions tells him so. His brother doesnt reappear in the room with him like hes half expecting him too.

But she does, calm as she ever was a soft smile on her face as she hovers in the door way next to him.

"So...want some lunch? Aint much but Carol and I can probably scrounge ya up something to...if ya want."

Hes so surprised all he can do is nod as she turns back around into the cell block.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy, steadily working on creasing my length. Whats two pages in open office is hardly anything on here :P


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So tonight's walking dead episode huh? Really liked that it focused on Ricks group tonight (Michonne, Carl and himself) - showed a lot of mental/emotional strengths/weakness. And of course the bible reference (im looking for them now) from Morgan to Rick was great as well. Overall I really enjoyed it and therefore I hope you all really enjoy this. Thank you all for your reviews. It inspires me like nothing else.

As always, Read and Review- and for those of you who havent- dear god go read Brazen Hussy's fanfic In His Own Image It honestly puts this fic to shame with one chapter. Ive already read it five times_ at least_ since its been posted. Its well worth it.

Now, on with the Meth.

* * *

.**2.**

She stood next to a pot of noodles next to Carol who was going through and rationing the little food supply they had left. Maggie and Glen were walking the perimeter, Hershel in his cell reading the bible, and Daryl and Merle had disappeared for the time being.

"You dont like him...do you?" Beth engaged softly wondering what kind of response she would get from Carol regarding Daryls brother.

"I dont think hes good for Daryl." She said. "Had my share of men like him, making you think you are less than you are..." She paused than as if considering something before she spoke again- her words kinder. "I think theres a reason for it though I think hes seen a hell scarier than this one. Thats why he was prepared for this. He knew people were monsters before all this. He knew what people were capable of becoming."

"You dont think hes one than?" Beth said. "A monster?"

She bit her lip, the first time turning her attention completely to Beth. "No. I dont. The Dixons well...they are tough and smart as nails and I think they both have the potential to do great things. I just dont know if Merle ever will or not."

Beth gave a shy smile before moving the noodles to a dish. She wasnt sure why she wanted Carols opinion on the oldest Dixon considering her odd friendship with the youngest. Beth was certain Carol and Daryl had feelings for each other- not that she expected them to express them. They both seemed to share an abusive past...which meant Merle probably had too.

She frowned at the thought, as Carol picked up one of the four bowls on the counter wordlessly- and just as she had left Beth there- Beth knew the bowl wasnt for herself but for Daryl. She always made sure he ate or else he wouldnt.

She wondered if Merle would eat if she hadnt offered him something, with steady hands she picked up a bowl for her father, and for him.

.

"Here daddy." Beth called softly as she set a bowl of ramen noodles into his lap gently, when she turned to leave- he spoke to her softly as he always had.

"You arent going to join me?" It was an offer not an insult, and Beth knew it- however the question made her feel awkward as if he may judge her for going off to find the older man everyone else considered a very serious threat.

"Its for Merle daddy." she didnt turn around to face him, the muscles in her back tight awaiting his response his approval for such a simple task, and the fact that she was going to have to ignore his disapproval if he gave it.

"I see." He said softly. "Well go along then."

She walked upstairs and found herself breathing a sigh of relief once she reached the top. Merle sat in a cell all the way to the right isolated from everyone else. She wouldnt have noticed if she hadnt heard a soft cough echo through the corridor.

Beth paused watching him from the entrance of his cell, his remaining hand turning a page in a thick little black book. She recognized it immediately as she took a seat next to him on the bunk.

"Lunch." she pressed softly, his gaze hammered on the little black book before he shut it and tossed it carelessly to the side. He took the bowl from her and when she didnt get up to leave, he felt himself biting the inside of his cheek so hard he drew blood.

"Ya waitin on a thank ya or somethin' girl? Cause its just some damn noodles."

She smiled completely undeterred reaching over him and his lunch to grab the bible.

"Didnt peg you as the religious type." She said teasingly, flipping open the book to the page he had dog eared.

"Kinda had it beaten inta me." He admitted, the truth falling from his lips so carelessly- he found himself highly annoyed with the kids presence.

"Oh...Im so sorry." She felt awkward now- a feeling of something like pity coursed through her bones and apparently over her face- because Merle Dixons was twisting in something she sure wasnt going to be good.

"Dont ya dare be pitying me." His voice was hushed and it sounded all the more venemous when he talked quiet, it sent chills right up her spine.

"i- I wasnt." she sputtered. "Just...its different when you have a _choice _to...the bible is..." Beth trailed on wordlessly.

He bit his lip, taking a bite of the noodles she had fixed for him. "Thanks." he said taking another bite trying to spare her of her new found inability to speak, or more so his inability to care for whatever nonsense was getting ready to fall from her mouth. "for lunch."

She nodded not wanting to get up from the bed- wanting to know the man no one else did.

"Where's Daryl?" she piped up- grappling at straws, looking for just a few more minutes with a man who clearly didnt want her there.

"That mousey woman came few minutes before you did." Merle said finishing off the last of his noodles, setting the empty bowl between the two of them on the bed.

"Carol." Beth corrected him, and he made some primal sound that made her shiver, only slightly.

"Anyway. He doesnt want me around her. He left pretty damn fast." He pursed his lips then before smiling. "Hes getting some aint he?"

Beth eyed him, wrinkling her brow. "Getting some what?"

"Dont play dumb with me girl, you aint that stupid." Merle spat. "Hell he is, worlds gone to hell and my brothers getting laid before I am."

Her face flushed as his choice of language and she rose to a stand a little to abruptly that he couldnt help but catch notice the change in her behavior.

"You really didnt know what I was talkin bout did ya?" and she could literally hear the smirk even with her back turned to him. "Aint you precious?"

"Shut up." she said turning around to face him, her eyes angry. "As far as I know Daryl and Carol havent done that and as far as that goes it isnt any of your god damn business anyway." She wasnt sure who she was defending anymore- Carol or herself.

Her anger only seemed to fuel him more, as he rose from the bed as well, that smirk if possible growing across his features. He closed the distance between them his forehead pressing against hers, he was so close she could feel his warm breath on her face and the fire was almost immediately extinguished.

.

"Ya dont know nothin bout bumpin uglies do ya?"

If the plan was to get her to leave- he had succeeded.

.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, and as always, PLEASE, please Read and Review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**.3.**

The rain fell thick and heavy the day Rick came back with Michonne and Carl with the extra guns and the bright orange back pack. Merle chewed his bottom lip as he studied the man he had met as Officer Friendly. The man who had been so careless as to not put a bullet in his head back in Atlanta and left him cuffed to a roof- a man who went back for him- he wasnt sure if Daryl was aware or not- but that man no longer existed He hadnt liked Rick back then for getting into a business that wasnt his- and now Rick would never do that again..and Merle wasnt sure how he felt about that as he watched him dump the contents of the orange back pack across the table.

Beth hadnt talked to him since he had embarrassed her about her lack of sexual experience making her feel childish and naive He wished that he didnt feel some remorse over it. She was the only one who went to any extent to talk to him- everyone else was either threatening him, or ignoring him and he didnt really like either one of those options. Even his brother, his own blood had made it a point to keep his distance since their reunion always keeping an eye on him, but never being to close for to long.

"Ha. Looked like somebody was hoping to get some." Merle couldnt help but smirk as he snatched up the small three packages of condoms. "Thats what Im talkin about." His comment fell on deaf ears and he couldnt help but frown that it hadnt even got a smile outta anybody, everyones heads to far up their ass worryin bout the damn governor. They were all pretty fucked anyway, even with a few more guns added to the mix.

He watched as Rick moved towards Daryl and handed him a sleek black crossbow, and Merle's brows quirked with interest. Rick had gotten somethin _special _for his baby brother- now wasnt that interesting. He watched the look of gratitude that rose on his brothers face that was confirmed with a head nod and the two exiting out the side of the prison.

He moved over towards the mouse like woman, and she stood firm not bothering to look at him as he stood next to her.

"Got my babybrother a crossbow did he?" Merle said trying to keep the disgust out of his voice as he turned to face her directly, "My brother and him..."

"They respect each other." She said simply. "They have an understanding, just like the rest of us do here."

Carol turned to walk away from him then, and he couldnt do much other than shake his head, trying to keep his ugly thoughts at bay. He wasnt very good at it- but since he had lost the support of Beth well, in a few hours things had gone from decent to bad.

He caughter her staring at him from across the room, anger hard in her young eyes- and something about that intrigued him. How can someone as sweet as her- as young as her- hold that much fire in her eyes. He wondered what she had to be mad about, and he contemplated asking her for a minute. He never had the chance to- because with Judiths sharp cry had her exiting the room as she expected, Ricks boy- Carl- he thought it was, glaring at him as he followed her.

.

The day didnt get any better, by the time it was night- or what Merle could only assume was night since no one no longer kept track of time and it had been raining all bloody day- nothing had changed. The governor was discussed only briefly, they would leave early to kill him personally and anyone who stood in their way- casualties were not discussed.

Carol was in the "kitchen" of the prison rationing up some dinner for everyone- and Daryl was on watch. Rick had retired to his cell with the baby, Carl, Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, and Michonne, were all scattered around but in sight- the one that wasnt in sight- was Beth- and he found himself highly bothered by that.

So instead of asking and drawing attention to her disappearance and more so than that- his interest in her disappearance- he decided to take a stroll of the prison. She wasnt in any of the cells that inhabited anybodys belongings or any of the surrounding cells. So when everyone was eating, silverware clanking- he slipped out into the prison yard.

Sure enough, there she was- staring at the fence into the yard that was surrounded by walkers. Her pale arms littered with goosebumps, her blonde hair stained brown and caked to her neck from the rain. Her eyes staring blankly into nothing- she didnt even look cold anymore. He couldnt help but look at her and wonder what state her mind was in, and wondering how she could look so beautiful, so god damn _angelic _staring at the walking dead.

"What the hell ya doin girl?" He shouted, crossing the distance between them, a small part of him wishing he had something he could drape over her- shield her from the cold with. She turned towards him jumping slightly, a half smile on her face.

"Ya went lookin for me huh?" a small smile sprayed across her features. He watched the drops of rain drop down her face and fall off her chin onto her exposed cleavage- her nipples hard against her feeble tank top.

Merle literally had to swallow the lump in his throat before he responded. He was gawking at a seventeen year old- what in the seven hells was wrong with him?

"Its dinner." he said gruffly, fumbling for an excuse. "Your ole man know ya out here?"

She laughed but it was drowned out by the roaring thunder, and he thought for another moment she was a silent movie that he wouldnt mind watching.

"C'mon than." and she went with him without farther question or complaint.

* * *

Authors Note: I promise it will pick up within the next chapter- and to all my lovely reviewers. Thank you.

Meth on :P


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Sorry not the lengthiest- but I try to make up in content what I dont have in length. Ill steadily improve that. Im hoping. Anyway. More Meth coming your way- and probably a Rick/Beth One-shot coming up to keep me from posting smut in here to early. Because, god damn is that hard not to do sometimes.

* * *

**.4.**

She wasnt exactly mad at Merle Dixon, she couldnt call it that exactly. She wasnt exactly just embarrassed either. It was far more complicated than that. She had that ever present thought that there would never be another person her age that shed be attracted to. She would never have someones hands on her again. She wasnt completely untouched no- Jimmy and her they had well, they had momentarily explored things- but marriage was what she wanted before she had sex and now she would probably never know the joy of either. Beth Greene was going to die a horrible awful death a virgin.

It was like all those things that were never going to happen for her were shoved in her face, and even though Merle was far more experienced far more older, a small microscopic bit of her was able to find some attractive qualities about him, both physical and mental.

He had crashed the small beacon of hope for her getting any type of anything with anyone- himself included. After all, she was just a girl. So she stood outside in the rain, shivering until she wasnt shivering anymore. She stood there until she he came fetching her like some eager errand boy sending a smile across her face and warmth through her veins.

She hadnt known then what the events of Woodbury would bring- if she had- she would have chosen not to bathe in her self-pity but eat one last meal with everyone.

.

She was catatonic since he had pulled her from the reminiscent of the prison. He hadnt wanted to separate them from the others- but when the rest of them had realized Woodbury had come to attack the prison just as they had left to attack them- well there wasnt much he could do. Everyone was running for their lives. Everyone except her who was hovering over her fathers bloodied body.

God love the man, he had liked em.

Now here he was with her, holding up in a, I shit you not, a BAR with a seventeen year old girl who aint actin right and shes stuck with the wrong person cause he dont know how to fix it. He found himself gnawing on his bottom lip as he reached behind the counter and pulled out a bottle of bourbon.

"Might as well." He said as he caught her blank eyes following him as he settled back onto the bar stool next to her. He took a long hard swig, and another when he looked at her and the fact he had no way of comforting woman. Never had to- last woman he had tried to comfort had been his god damn _mother _and well that hadnt panned out very nicely. So with little words, he merely extended his arm offering her the bottle- and to his surprise she managed to grab the bottle and tilt it to her mouth.

He watched as her throat bobbed swallowing each drop of the foul liquid until she thrust the empty bottle into his hands, and thrusting her head down onto the counter. Her face and eyes hidden behind a blonde veil of long gorgeous hair.

He once again found himself dumbstruck about how impressed he was at how she had finished the bottle with little to no effort. He had expected her to spit it out, sputter, break down- but she took it like a god damn champ and he briefly wondered if alcoholism had at one point run in her family.

"...Your ole man a drinker?"

She tilted her head just enough to indicate a nod, her voice muffled behind hair and counter. "'fore I was born."

He nodded, watching her cautiously wondering just when that alcohol was going to really hit her the amount she chugged would even have him at least buzzed. But she wasnt moving, and he was afraid to see what side of her hed see when she sat up. He needed another drink wanting to kick his own ass for not thinking things through but realized one of them had to have their senses about them, yknow the dead looming in the street and all.

Then her head was up and she was looking at him, her eyes hard and glassy.

"I was wrong." She said her hand wrapping over the metal where his hand use to be, Her right hand caressing his knee, and she was leaning into him enough that Merle Dixon was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Bout wha'?" He questioned not sure if he really wanted to know the answer, because with each passing second she was growing closer and closer to his belt line. She was giving him a nice view of her cleavage to and Merle well- he wasnt one to ta take advantage of nobody unless he was outta his mind to. And most certainly never ever a teenager. Most certainly never a grieving drunk one. His body was having second thoughts though as her right hand inter-looped with his belt loop.

"This." And in one swift movement, her left hand removed the hand gun from his hip and had it positioned against her head.

He swallowed dryly, cursing himself for being distracted by her body and not her mind. He didnt need to thinking about her like that- let alone did he deserve it. And now he had a whole new problem on his hands that he wasnt sure he was equipped to deal with. He looked at the hand she held the gun to her head with, a nice white scar slid across her wrist- and the conversation than made sense.

"You went ta do this before..." he treaded softly, her face pale and tear stained. She had already turned the safety off and the tension in the air was so thick, he found it slightly difficult to breathe. "Ya know if ya die 'ere. Your killin me to."

Her hand trembled just slightly and her mouth moved to question him but that slight hesitation had been all Merle was hoping for- he gently thrusting his metal piece against her chest, the gun falling with a silent but deafening clank to the floor.

"I..." and than she was in his arms sobbing hysterically, smelling of bourbon and sweat and tears, and the only thing he could do was run a few fingers of his remaining good hand through her hair and hope- hope that would be enough.

Because Merle Dixon was never very good at the comforting thing.

.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Song Credit is Hear You Me; By Jimmy Eat World, and I really with all my heart believe Beth Greene needs to sing this at some point on TWD.

* * *

.5.

Beth woke with a rolling head and a lurching stomach, she tried to pick her head up but it seemed to have a mind of its own and lolled back into the hard warm chest it rested against. When that fact managed to process that she was in fact laying against a human body, Merle's human body to be exact, she flew herself to her feet in a manner of seconds an action she immediately regretted. Her head _ ached _as she look to the man sitting awkwardly asleep on the bar stool, and her stomach rolled angrily with it.

She wasnt sure if he was really asleep or pretending due to her mortified look. She wondered what exactly had she done- the headache and stomach had to be from the consumption of the alcohol she remembered that much. Everything else was kinda fuzzy- and concentrating hurt way to much. The idea of firing a gun to protect them made her literally cringe. She managed a weak stand using the bar as a crutch to go behind the counter. There had to be some water here somewhere- and sure enough there was- she praised god when she found it and chugged the first bottle much to her stomachs dismay- and sipped gingerly on the third saving the third and final one for Merle.

When she rose to her feet from behind the counter, and he was sitting up looking absolutely exhausted and dreadful. She imagined that he must have been faking to save them both the humility of whatever transpired last night. She didnt think she had sex with him...she didnt physically feel any different other than well...ill. Hungover. She thought Maggie had called it once.

She handed him the bottle of water and they both drank in silence as she palmed her aching head. A small smile despite the pain splayed across her pale features, "This go away anytime soon?"

He smirked before shaking his head- "Prolly not darlin'."

She frowned then, that was a little uncharacteristically kind of him. What had happened? Merle Dixon wouldnt be nice over something like sex...and he wasnt the type of man to take advantage of someone- especially not someone young and unappealing like her. Her frown deepened at the thought and her stomach lurched again to the point she grabbed it and doubled over.

"I think Im going to be sick." she didnt like the way it came out of her, like a whimper- and Merle Dixon was there by her side in a heartbeat helping her crumpled body get out from behind the counter and to a trashcan.

She barely made it as the harsh brown but still relatively clear liquid coated the trash can, her body become unfamiliar to her- shaking as it spewed out mouthful after mouthful of gunk. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Merle shifting in disgust from her, and even though it was enough to feel self-conscious, another heave shook her and the thought was forgotten as quickly as it had come.

Eventually, it stopped- and so did the dry heaving that followed- but her body was so spent she didnt know if she could move up off the floor. Merle ended up helping her to her feet and back to the bar stool- a random walker hands slapped against the window of the bar sensing their presence its ugly rotten face smashed to the window as if it could just taste them through the glass.

For some reason, it looked unusually horrible today. Merle must have thought so to because once had her situated up on to the chair to where he was satisfied she wasnt going to fall off- he opened the door and stuck a knife right through its skull before shutting the door and re-jamming the chair underneath the door handle.

"Merle...last night..." She wasnt quite sure where she was going but she was almost certain she had taken his gun in an attempt to...anyways.. after heaving up the entire contents of her stomach and then some, she wasnt really sure if she wanted to talk. She just, she didnt want the silence. Not today.

"Shit happens." He said putting an end to it before it had started, though she didnt miss the way his eyes flicked over her wrist again as if it was the most apparent thing in the room.

She sighed holding her heads in her hand, the persistent banging slowly but surely decreasing.

_Theres no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Thought I might get one more chance_

_What would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now Ill never have the chance._

He watched her as the words left her lips, a way of healing that was more natural to her than drinking was. He took a seat next to her on the fellow bar stool and leaned his head against his arms as he watched the way her sunken in eyes glistened as they sang. He didnt know the song. But he loved her voice.

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear, you me, my friends_

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

He found himself wandering if only briefly if she would sing for his loss when he were to pass. What exactly it was that he felt for the girl, rather it be with a gun at her head or a song in her voice- there was something about her that was just so _raw, _and so god damn _pure_ that had him hanging onto every word. Her eyes never left his- and her song never faltered.

_If you were with me tonight  
Id sing to you just one more time_

_A song for a heart so big_

_God couldnt let it live_

_._

_._

Her voice broke as she choked out the last line, the flawless melody over come with emotion- and the pain was written all over her face. He to was over come with his emotions something about seeing this angel in front of him, eyes watering, hair mangled, had his heart clenching at her ache.

Hes not sure if the gesture surprised her or him more as he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers.

* * *

A/N: As always; thank you for your consistent support- Im glad to have you all here with me.

Please, read and review. It makes my day.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Im sorry all for the delay, Ive had computer difficulties and I wasnt exactly sure where I wanted to go from there- and so results in this slightly boring transitional chapter. I will make sure the chapters to come are more interesting then this one. Thank you all for the reviews, and please continue to do so- it forces me to write even when my muse has abandoned me.

* * *

.6.

He had enough sense in him to know he shouldnt have done that, and he was way to old for some heat of the moment bullshit, and even though he had been the one to lean in and push his lips tentatively against hers. He was the one to pull aways as if her lips had electrocuted him. She said not a word as she stared to him, eyes wide and watery from a broken hearted song and he wasnt sure how to fair in this sort of affair anyway.

Merle Dixon didnt kiss for the sake of kissing. He aint kissed nobody all soft and kind like that. That wasnt who he was-

"Sorry." he muttered gruffly, unsure of where to go from there. "I shouldnt a done that."

At least that he knew was the truth. He woulda beat shits like himself up in the day. The girl though didnt seem to respond, her eyes not full of fear, or curiosity or lust- they were filled with a whole lot of nothing and it made his own skin crawl at the error of his ways.

"No." She said softly. "Its not that." her voice is quiet as if she hesitating to tell him something- as if shes wondering if it matters. "Your just the second person who has ever kissed me is all." her face turns openly red at this admission.

Well, that didnt make him feel any better.

"Aint you a sweet thang." He mused bitterly trying desperately to avert the awkwardness he had created.

She smiled sadly, a dull spark returning to her lost eyes. "So where do we go from here?"

And for half a second he thought she was talking about him and her or lack there of.

"Stick to the road." he said slowly. "Thats where officer friendlys gonna go with your people aint it?"

"Our people." Beth corrected him, amusement dancing behind tired lost eyes, and he couldnt believe that he of all people was managing to stroke something out of her.

"Pft. Aint my people. I only with ya all for my brother." and even as the words floated out of his mouth he wasnt sure if he believed them.

"I know." she said in that sweet soft spoken voice of hers, and it sounded like she did- believed him that is.

X

They moved shortly after- the sun was blinding and made Beth's head literally wince in pain. It wasnt that she still felt hung over per se' it was more that she felt...not right. She could have used more time to recuperate but didnt want to risk losing what was her left of her estranged family.

She studied Merle as she followed him absently down a paved highway. The roads looked like graveyards now, of cars or bodies, even empty roads signified the death of their once civilized society. Merle seemed to have a brisk walk about him and she wondered if was purposefully trying to distance himself from her since their physical encounter.

Her lips tingled at the sensation but quickly pushed the thought aside. He was light years older than her and didnt really have those feelings for her. It was just the heat of the moment- which Beth knew to exist- impossibly doing thing when emotions were high or situations were tense. It could be described as her breif sexual encounter with Jimmy just shy of sex, to the same adrenaline used to stab a walker in the head one to many times more than necessary.

The kiss was nothing- and she didnt need an explanation as to why he did. She knew. Because she knew he understood her grief in a world where grief was no longer permitted.

"How did it feel?" she asked suddenly, watching his back muscles literally tighten through his shirt- his entire body goin rigid as he slowed to a stand still.

"Wha?'" he questioned not turning around to face her.

"Losing your hand." she mused quietly. "Bet that was awful."

"Wha' was awful was havin ta do it ya self cuzza bunch pricks left ya handcuffed ta a fuckin roof." Merle all but snarled.

She looked taken a back knawling on her lower lip for a minute before cautiously continuing the conversation. "Perhaps you should have controlled your temper and you wouldnt have been put in such an unpleasant situation."

He made a clucking sound before he continued walking, his voice a long drawl, "Perhaps you best shut ya mouth girlie you don' know wha cha deal wit 'ere."

She couldnt help but smile if only in the slightest. No, she certainly did not know who exactly she was dealing with here and there was something about that, that she found strangely enticing.

* * *

A/N: Its length is also damnable, my apologies. Reviews as always are greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Have some more Meth. :)

* * *

.7.

The sun drops low in the sky signalling the days end and Beth aches in a way she's forgotten. That entire winter before the prison they were always moving and she had gotten use to never being settled in one placce to long. But the prison had eliminated that factor the constant go- in some ways it had made her weaker because she never exerted herself more than killing walkers at the fences and tending to Judith.

She closed her eyes remembering the babies small chubby little face. She had heard her wailing the walls crumbling around her as she knelt before her deceased father. She could see it all so clearly, and while she knew Merle must have been talking to her before leading her to her feet- all she could remember hearing was the background of Judiths wailing.

She hoped Carol was alive and perhaps had escaped with Judith. She hoped that their losses werent any more than her father- that loss in itself was more than enough. The ache made her heart clench in agony, hadnt she lost enough already?

Her feet throbbed and brought her back to the highway with the ever so aggitated Merle Dixon. She wondered how he felt- his reunion with his brother so breif and now wondering if he was ever going to find them again travelling the roads with some minor.

"Merle."

He paused not even turning to face her, "Dont tell me ya tired already? Suns still up."

"Barely." She protested quietly, to exhausted to challenge his authority. She frowned scrunching up her face- they had barely stopped since they left the bar, just once to scavenge a lunch from a convience store.

He nodded finally. "We'll hold up once we get somewhere safer."

She had half a mind to tell him no where was safe anymore, but decided against it.

.

They must have easily walked two more miles before he took a turn into the woods. Her legs ached from their exersion as did her feet and she couldnt help but wonder if she was really that weak. She had always considered herself relatively strong considering she wasnt afraid of the dead anymore- considered herself brave to still keep her faith and most importantly her life. Yet, here she was, physically aching from a mere days journey.

Perhaps it was her silent complaining that led her to painfully twisting her ankle in the woods. She stepped in the dirt hole so perfectly that she had fallen to the ground in pain, a hiss escaping her mouth as she grasped at her flesh as if touching it could soothe the ache.

Merle took one look at her and down to the swollen ankle. "Git up." He scolded looking down to her.

Beth stared at him rising to a stand and when she began following him- she realized she hadnt known what pain was until than, each shaky step she took with her left foot was excruciating. Her leg was trembling against her will and her pace had fallen behind Merle even farther.

"Survival of the fittest sweetcheeks." Merle said bitterly. "Keep movin'."

The woods were almost completely dark now and Beth was sure he was going to lose her here purposefully, leave her from walker chow. She wasnt sure if it was the pain, the exhaustion, or the grief that did her in. But the tears began to cloud her eyes and she let herself crumple to the forest floor.

"Fuck you Merle."

It was as if those words sparked something in the older man, and he pivoted on his heel and skulted back to her as if he was about to capture his prey. She flinched, a lone tear rolling down her cheek and he paused a mere moment- a grunt escaping his lips as he lifted her silently into his arms.

"Lesson numba two." Merle said his eyes focused on the woods ahead. "Ya aint a Dixon' ya can admit ya cant do it."

She almost doesnt mind because he allows her to bury her head in his chest and cry.

.

He had got them a spot in the woods between a handful of scattered fallen down trees- good to keep watch in- difficult for walkers to navigate. He had lit a small fire between the fallen limbs and she shivered despite herself. He had wrapped her ankle with a piece of his black shirt from right off his back.

He was tender, Beth mused, in an odd sort of way hiding behind gruff sounds and arrogance. He was very different from Daryl. She assumed they shared an abusive path to what extent she couldnt confirm- but from the low numbers of their group she had overheard things just as she had noticed them. Daryl didnt like to be touched- but from what she saw- no one was rushing to embrace Merle Dixon which led her wandering back to the soft feel of his lips against hers.

"Merle." she said cautiously.

He didnt do more than look at her- the man who was always quick to fill silence within the prison was surprisingly quiet on his own, or at least paired with her.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Its as if he had been fighting back the memory by the way his body literally shuttered at the rememberance and somehow Beth felt slightly offended. She could probably guess why it occurred but surely she wasnt that repulsive that he regretted it that much.

"Was a mistake." Merle said sucking in his lower lip, turning a squirl over on the stick above their makeshift fire.

"I know that." Beth replied with more venom then she intended, wondering why his admission irritated her so. "That still doesnt answer why it happened."

He paused before letting out a sigh.

"The pain on ya face." Merle said lowly. "I cant s'plain it any better n that."

She waits til he's far enough away in the tree before she whispers thank you.

X

* * *

A/N: And read and review :)


End file.
